


The Dragon Tamer

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht is a dragon tamer. (LawLicht, Dragon AU)





	The Dragon Tamer

Mount Midas towered over Licht. He stood at the base of the golden mountain. A stairway was carved into the mountain but the top was masked by the clouds. It was rumoured to house countless treasures. A dragon also lived at the top of the mountain and he guarded the gold. Millions had attempted to reach the riches and died. Licht wasn’t scared though. He was both an angel and a dragon tamer.

There was a small shrine at the foot of the mountain that memorialized the lives lost on the mountain. He knew each person likely had their own reason for seeking out the gold, whether it was greed or adventure. Licht didn’t know them when they were alive but his mother taught him that each life was precious. He took out an apple and placed it on the base as an offering.

Licht stepped back from the small shrine. His eyes moved to the stairway and his gaze followed the steps to the top of the mountain. He didn’t look away from his goal as he walked through the archway. Yet, he barely took a few steps before he stopped by a voice. “You must be a brave man. Then again, you could also be a foolish one if you intend to fight a dragon alone.”

He turned around and saw a man sitting on top of the arch. Licht was certain that he wasn’t there earlier and he hadn’t heard the man approach him either. He had to be suspicious of his sudden appearance. In response to his scowl, the man casually introduced himself. “My name is Hyde and I’m the gatekeeper of this mountain. I thought I should warn you about the dragon sleeping at the summit.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I’m an angel.” He told him and his words made Hyde pause.

“Oh? I thought angels were merely a mythical being in fairy tales.” Hyde tilted his head slightly. Most people didn’t believe that he was an angel and it seemed Hyde was the same. That irritated Licht. He was tempted to kick the man for doubting him but he didn’t want to waste his time. He needed to collect the gold before the sun set.

Hyde pushed himself off the arch and he seemingly floated in the air for a moment. He landed next to him and lightly tugged on Licht’s cloak. He lifted the fabric and said, “You don’t have angel wings. Are they invisible? I’ve never met an angel before and my parents didn’t read me fairy tales often. I’m curious. Tell me more about yourself, Angel Cakes.”

“I don’t like strangers touching my wings, Shit Rat.” He snapped at him and jerked his cloak out of his hands. The laughter in his red eyes made him think that Hyde was mocking him. It was clear that he was a demon. Licht faced him and kicked Hyde with enough force that he flew down the stairs. He turned around and marched up the steps.

“Wait, don’t go, Angel!” Hyde called after him as he recovered his footing. He looked over his shoulder to face him once more. To Licht’s surprise, Hyde climbed the stairs so quickly that he was beside him again in minutes. “I want to ask you a few questions. This could be my only chance to speak with an angel.”

“You believe me?” Licht asked and Hyde nodded.

“Of course I do, Angel Cakes. In my lifetime, I’ve seen dragons and phoenixes fly over my mountain. I thought angels may exist as well but I never imagined I would meet one. Your eyes are as stunning as I pictured they would be.” He leaned closer to him but Licht lightly kicked his knee. Hyde chuckled and said, “I can help you defeat the dragon living on this mountain if you tell me more about yourself.”

“… My name is Licht.” He answered but he had no intention on accepting his help. A part of him was still wary and he didn’t know if he should trust him. Anyways, he was confident that he could fight the dragon by himself. “You said you were the mountain’s gatekeeper. I doubt you have much experience fighting so you’ll only get in my way.”

“Are you sure?” Hyde stepped around him until he blocked his path. “I’ve lived on this mountain my whole life and seen countless people fail to slay that dragon. I can help you make a strategy from their mistakes. You are making those same mistakes right now. First, these stairs lead directly to the dragon. You should be stealthy and go around the mountain.”

“That will take longer. I’m an angel so I don’t need tricks or complicated strategies to defeat that dragon. I will purify it and take its gold.” He intended to walk past Hyde but he once again moved in front of him. Licht stumbled a little when he bumped into him. Hyde kept him from falling backwards and down the stairs. He caught him with an arm around his waist.

“What a shame.” They stood close to each other but Licht couldn’t read the thoughts in his eyes. Hyde had a small frown. He sighed and continued, “I thought you would be more interesting, Lichtan. I was hoping that you would have a unique strategy that would entertain me at least. I can’t count how many times I’ve heard something similar.”

“But I’ll be the first and only one to make those words come true. I’m a dragon tamer and I’ve fought many already. Now, get out of my way before I kick you off this mountain.” Pride filled his voice. Licht stood straighter and he met Hyde’s unwavering eyes. They glared at each other. Both of them was waiting to see who would concede first. It was Hyde. He stepped aside with an amused smile.

“You are something special, Lichtan.”

“I’m an angel.”

His response made Hyde chuckle but he was careful to hide that from Licht. Hyde didn’t believe angels existed but he played along so he could spend more time with him. He spoke with many warriors who passed through the gate but not one of them was as interesting as Licht. Hyde started to hope Licht would leave the mountain before he faced the dragon.

They climbed the stairs side by side. He stared at the top of the mountain and asked Licht: “What do you plan to do if you kill the dragon? There is enough gold to buy a country and build a castle at the same time. That’s what I would do if I could leave this mountain. Unfortunately, I’m bound to protect the gold.”

“If you want something, you should reach out and take it. Anything is possible if you can imagine it. You will be able to leave this mountain once I defeat the dragon and take the gold. Whatever binds you to the mountain will be gone.” Licht said but Hyde didn’t look happy like he expected he would be. He appeared a little lonely and melancholy.

Hyde touched the golden chain around his neck. “Life isn’t easy or simple, Angel Cakes. It becomes even worse when you give your heart to something fleeting. I can’t leave so let’s talk about your dream. That’s much more interesting. What brings you to this mountain? What do you plan to do after you fight the dragon? Angels seem like the type to have big dreams.”

“I plan to give the gold to the poor.” Licht took out a map from his bag and spread it out for Hyde to see. “On my travels, I came across many poor villages. I remembered my mom’s story of the dragon who hordes gold at the top of this mountain. The gold can help them out of poverty.”

“So, you plan to steal from the rich and give to the poor like Robin Hood. You’re a noble angel, Lichtan.” Hyde said after Licht pointed out the other places he wanted to visit or help. He scanned the rest of the map. The world looked very different from the last time he left the mountain. He wished he could see how much it changed with his own eyes.

Licht told him about the landmarks he had already visited. The way his blue eyes lit up made Hyde think it would be fun to travel with him. His reactions would be amusing. He wondered what he would do once they reach the summit of the mountain. There was only a few more steps from the top. Hyde spun around and then he sat down on the step.

“I said I would help you but I think it’s better for me to sit here while you fight that dragon. The gold at the top of the mountain is valuable but a view like this is priceless.” Hyde reached out his hand to the horizon. “You’re an angel, right, Licht? Can you tell me what it’s like to fly free?”

“It’s the best feeling in the world.” He said softly and stared at the open sky. A cool breeze passed them and Hyde ran his hand through his hair to keep it in place. Licht once again saw the longing his red eyes held. It was clear that Hyde wanted to leave but there was something holding him back. He didn’t know if it was his place to say anything to him.

Licht briefly touched his shoulder before he walked past him. He climbed up the final few steps until he reached the top. A palace made of gold stood before him. The sunlight reflected off the precious metal and it almost blinded him. After a moment, the initial gleam of the city became dull. The city’s walls were broken and its remains were reduced to golden rubble on the ground.

He walked between the pillars and searched for the dragon. It would be best to kill the dragon before he collected the gold. He couldn’t see the dragon but there weren’t many places a large, mystical creature could hide. Licht placed his hand on his sword and continued to explore. There was a field of gold flowers tucked away in a forgotten corner of the courtyard. A statue of a woman stood in the center.

“ _Her dream of peace lives on with these flowers_.” He read the plaque. Licht picked one of the flowers and it was heavy in his hands. His eyes narrowed when he noticed something reflected in the golden petals. A dragon. He didn’t turn around to immediately fight it though. The dragon’s red eyes were distinct and familiar. “Hyde?”

“You can recognize me? I don’t know if that will make our fight more interesting or not. I hope you won’t hold back in our fight.” His voice confirmed that the dragon was Hyde. He was angry that he had lied to him and pretended to be a simple gatekeeper. He gripped his sword but the golden shackle around Hyde’s neck caught Licht’s attention. As a dragon tamer, he recognized it immediately.

Hyde lifted his tail and his scales sharpened into spikes like a hedgehog. Even as he slammed his tail downward, Licht didn’t flinch or move to dodge the attack. He blocked the quills with his sword. In a precise maneuver, he pushed his tail away and then stabbed it. The quills became flat scales again and he was barely able to cut through it. It didn’t seem to affect him though. Their eyes were locked together and Licht thought he saw Hyde grin.

“Show me how well an angel can fly, Lichtan.” With a powerful swing in his tail, he knocked him into the air. Hyde watched him with the expectation that Licht would descend down the mountain. He found himself disappointed that their fight was so short. Licht’s cloak billowed in the air but they slowly became more solid and changed shape. “So, you do have angel wings.”

“I thought I told you that I was an angel.” Licht raised his sword and frowned down at him. He flew faster than Hyde expected and he couldn’t track his movements well. Hyde turned all his scales into quills so Licht couldn’t attack him easily. He felt his collar shift and he realized that Licht had landed on it. He swore and he tried to throw Licht off his back.

Hyde froze when Licht said, “You have a dragon tamer.”

“I had a dragon tamer.” He corrected him. His words confused Licht because the chain would disappear once the tamer died. Yet, Licht could hear from his voice that he was being truthful. “Greed killed her. She’s dead but her dream lives on. I’m bound to protect the gold.”

“No tamer would ask their dragon to continue to serve their dream after their death. The only chains keeping you on this mountain is your own.” Hyde was silent. Licht couldn’t see his face so he wasn’t able to read his thoughts. He remembered the lessons his mother gave him about the bond between tamer and dragon.

Metal lightly clicked as Licht touched his sword against the gold collar. “If her dying wish was truly to keep you on this mountain, I shouldn’t be able to break this collar. This gaudy, gold thing is made of your halfhearted belief and nothing more.”

“Wait, Licht, what are you going to do?” He screamed but he couldn’t stop Licht before he cut through the thick chain. His collar fell to the ground and the chains clattered loudly until they disappeared. Hyde felt his magic being released and he couldn’t maintain his form. Golden flames burst around them and Licht instinctively raised his arms over his face.

The body beneath him disappeared and Licht fell to the ground. The fall didn’t hurt him as much as he expected it would. Licht groaned and pushed himself onto his knees. He realized that he had landed on Hyde and he now sat on his chest. They both blushed at the position they were in. He quickly stood and brushed the dirt from his pants.

“I will collect the gold and accomplish my dream. You can fly to your dream.” He said and picked up a gold flower. Hyde didn’t respond immediately and Licht turned to face him. He was already gone. Licht understood why he would immediately leave. Yet, a part of him was disappointed. “You could’ve thanked me at least, Shit Rat.”

Licht collected as much as the gold as he could in his bag. It was heavy and he wished he thought to ask someone to travel with him. It would’ve been easier to carry the gold. He turned away from the golden mountain and walked down the stairs. He took out his map to find the nearest village.

When he reached the bottom, he found a horse drawn wagon parked in front of the gate. Hyde grinned at him from where he sat on the arch. He nodded to the gold on the wagon bed before he jumped down. He landed beside him and gently took Licht’s bag. “I want to explore this country but blindly wandering about will be dangerous. I thought of how we can help each other, Licht.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’ll help you distribute the gold if you let me travel with you.” Hyde suggested.

In answer, Licht showed him the map. “The nearest village is east.”


End file.
